User talk:Knag
Hi there! I'm the Bureaucratic Deva of this wiki! My projects: *Create pages for all of the OOTS comics. **As of 7/27/16, all strips have a wiki page. *Fill out placeholder pages without any information in them. **As of 8/18/16, all strip pages have at least a transcript. **As of 8/20/16 all strip pages have a picture. *Flesh out low-information pages: no summary, no cast, and no D&D context or trivia sections. Not all pages need these latter two, but when appropriate they really add to value of this wiki. **All pages have cast section and other subsections where appropriate *Correct publication dates (at least those that can be verified by reference to an announcement in the giantitp.com forums) **Complete *Enforce a uniform style on strip pages **Complete *Create an index of character appearances, started 8/16/16. The forum keeps track of total appearances, but there is no way currently to cross-reference a character with the strips they have appeared in. **Completed 12/9/16 *Give all character pages an infobox and a navbox for appearances **Complete *Create pages for all known locations with infoboxes **Completed 7/12/17 *Overhaul site category tree **in progress *Index of items, specifically magic items *Align "Uses ..." spell categories with spell use thread on giantitp.com. Only difference is the wiki category should contain pages where the spell is cast, not where the effect continues to be in use, or is merely mentioned. *Merge content of character class pages into character class categories. Cropped images from the comics should be marked fair use, but please no images of entire comics. Other useful forum threads: Class and Level Geekery Number of character appearances Glad I'm Not Alone Here! Glad to know I'm not the only one contributing to catching up with transcripts and all that! AP-47 (talk) 04:24, July 29, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah me too! I fell into this wiki looking for background on OOTS and found it sadly neglected. It's odd, considering how much good info there is on the giantitp.com forum. I'd much rather have all that info organized in a wiki than searching forum posts. Aeliren seems to be active on here as well. I'd love to see full transcripts and annotations for each strip. I'm currently working on a character index that maps all characters to the strips in which they appear. Knag (talk) 13:44, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I guess that means you could call us... "The Order of the Stwiki!" Or does "The Order of the Stiki" sound better? AP-47 (talk) 07:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :::: The "Order of the Stiki!" I think we have a new name for the main page of this wiki! :) Okay, I have to ask. Why are you including character links in the Transcripts? There's already links to the respective character pages in the Cast sections of each page. Adding links in the transcripts is just bloating and redundant. AP-47 (talk) 07:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) : Well... at first it was just because that's how the other pages had been done and I didn't want to break the style. I agree it is sort of link bloating. But what I do like about it is that I only link the first instance of a characters speech, so it makes it easy to see where a new character enters the dialog. That said, we can change it if you want. It wouldn't be hard to go back and de-link the transcript sections. And all the ones that haven't been done of course would conform. Knag (talk) 12:00, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :: Right, please do so. No sense in having redundant links. I think the only reason a link should be made in the transcript is if it's a link to a place or a character that doesn't appear in the strip. AP-47 (talk) 01:27, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: Not a problem. I just installed AutoWikiBrowser. Your wish is a regex away! Knag (talk) 03:12, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) New Administration Congratulations on your successful adoption of the wiki! Aeliren (talk) 01:36, September 1, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks!!! I haven't figured out all my new powers but I'm gonna hook you up as an admin as well when I do. : Knag (talk) 23:31, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Timeline So I've been thinking of doing some work on the timeline page a bit, mostly on the years section. It works well up until year 1183, where it breaks down into comic pages. It's a useful idea, but it's a bit confusing when you switch from one method to another. Here's my solution: Put the "comic by days" method in its separate section, while keeping the "timeline events by years" in its own section to keep it conform and easy to read. What do you think? Aeliren (talk) 04:34, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :I've been thinking that the timeline needs some love as well, I'm glad you're digging into it. The History page is mostly the same info and can be merged and left as a redirect, just make sure we don't lose any content that is unique to that page. Also Important events has significant overlap (as well as with the Category:Story arcs). :I think the detailed breakdown of the comic could be it's own page, but we can keep it one if that makes sense and doesn't look bad/too long. :Also there's a forum post that tracks how many days Belkar has left to live that would be helpful to fold in (i'll dig it up tomorrow), and of course the whole thing needs to be taken up to the current comic. Lots to do if you want to take it on!Knag (talk) 04:49, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?361715-Countdown-to-Belkar-s-Death-Scene is the post I was thinking ofKnag (talk) 14:14, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Page appearances Since you asked for it over in character appearances, User:Schroeswald/Page Appearances contains my count, I can't promise I didn't miss anyone in 1174 but I did count the named people raised by Sigdi and the other important characters (Minrah, Sigdi, Durkon, Sandy, Exarch/Gontor).Schroeswald (talk) 13:28, August 12, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks! Knag (talk) 14:24, August 12, 2019 (UTC) A Page for Curly I've been wondering whether a page should be made for the Vampire Dwarf with Blue Curly Hair, she seems to be somewhat important and might survive the book, has 20 appearances and only 3 less than Ponchula, I'm not certain so I'm asking what you think of it.Schroeswald (talk) 00:45, August 23, 2019 (UTC) :I think since she’s one of the more important unnamed characters in the comic she could certainly support a page. Go ahead and make it. It may need an alias as that name is kinda long. Are there nicknames for her in the forums?Knag (talk) 01:02, August 23, 2019 (UTC) ::I think we're just calling her Curly, I'll create a page under the full thing and refer to her as Curly throughout unless you think we should just call her Curly.Schroeswald (talk) 10:38, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Druid High Priests It has recently come to my attention (though the forums) that some of the high priests at the Godsmoots are druids, meaning many of their pages should be adjusted to take that into account (Freya's, Fenrir, Sunna and Sigrun are the only ones we can confirm aren't), correct? :Can you link to the thread? I missed that. If we have evidence that any of them are druids, we should list them as such. If not, I suppose we should put unknown but I'm inclined to assume Cleric unless there is some evidence to the contrary. :: It’s comic 993, Veldrina says some high priests are druids while in 984 Roy says he thinks all of Skadi’s followers are druids and rangers, not official confirmation but an implication that Druid is more likely than cleric for her priest.Schroeswald (talk) 01:08, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Pages for Bonus Strips I made 1191, but need a little help perfecting it. Also, are we ever going to catalogue the bonus comics? I own all the books but Utterly Dwarfed, so could work on that. BTW Thanks for all the work you've done for the Wiki. AirPrime (talk) 16:50, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks for covering 1191! I love it when I find out there's a new comic because the wiki is already updated. I'll review it and make sure it conforms to style, etc. :As for Bonus strips, I've thought about it that but it always seemed like a big project so I haven't bitten it off yet. In an ideal world, yes, there would be pages for bonus strips, as well as pages for things like the yearly calendars, Gygax magazine strips, the game, and coloring books. Basically this wiki ought to cover all of the material associated with OOTS. There are a couple of issues: * How do we handle linking between strip pages? Does an on-line comic link to the next on-line comic or to a bonus strip? * Do we make pages for every "strip" in the published books that isn't in the on-line material? They have titles so it's easy enough to identify if it's a one or two pager, etc. but that's a lot of strip pages. * What are the copyright implications if we publish images from those strips. Does that impact Rich Burlew's sales? Do we need permission? We're already pushing into this area already, as there are images from the calendars and bonus material scattered around the wiki, but not in a systematic way that doing the bonus strips would imply. What about transcripts? :Anyway, feel free to share your thoughts. The first two issues are minor. The copyright issue makes me nervous to even start the project. I guess we could start it but not include images or transcripts until we have a position on that issue.Knag (talk) 18:38, February 10, 2020 (UTC) : :I could type up transcripts if you want. :AirPrime (talk) 18:18, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::Yeah I can too; I have the material. I’m just asking the question of whether it’s appropriate to have transcripts on fandom when The Giant hasn’t published that dialog publicly. I’d rather just have pages describing the strips, with cast and trivia and D&D notes at this point.